


Art for The Longest Con

by kingstoken



Series: Cover Art/Fan Art [4]
Category: Lost
Genre: Cover Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: Cover art for The Longest Con
Series: Cover Art/Fan Art [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176137
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: WIP Big Bang 2020





	Art for The Longest Con

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaialux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/gifts).



> Fic cover and banner for [The Longest Con](https://archiveofourown.org/works/977823/chapters/1923996) by gaialux, created as part of the WIP Big Bang 2020

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Longest Con](https://archiveofourown.org/works/977823) by [gaialux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/pseuds/gaialux)




End file.
